Los detalles de una Evans
by HRHED
Summary: Como diez detalles hacen enloquecer a James. Desde sus piernas mientras coge flores hasta lo graciosa que se ve cuando estornuda. Disfrutenla! POV JAmes
1. Chapter 1

En sólo diez días se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Diez malditos detalles que, ahora, lo desarman. Diez detalles que serán, de aquí en adelante, los más maravillosos de su vida.

1

Ese día planeaba ser uno de los mejores de la semana. Horario de lujo, profesores ausentes y pocos deberes acumulados, además de un partido de Quidditch que los merodeadores ya tenían apalabrado con unos chicos de Ravenclaw.

Primera hora, Encantamientos. Hora fácil, tranquila y sin muchos comentarios que destacar.

Segunda hora, Pociones. Hora de descanso y de jugar con substancias desconocidas que burbujean cuando te excedes con ellas. Pociones ofrecía también, la posibilidad de mantener una conversación con tus compañeros de mesa sin recibir reprimenda y la oportunidad de mirar a Evans sin que ella te haga trizas con la mirada. Y es que, al ser _la prefecta perfecta ama de las pociones,_ las ilustraciones de cómo hacer una poción era parte de su trabajo.

Desayuno. Suculentos manjares entre los que se encontraban el jugo de calabaza recién exprimido y patatas asadas con unas rodajas de queso fresco. Dios! Deliciosa tarta de arándanos.

Tercera hora, Criaturas Mágicas. Fue en ese momento que Evans se adueño un poco más de mi. La profesora no estaba, se había ido por asuntos personales que ningún profesor había querido comentar. Como trabajo, simplemente había pedido a sus alumnos que recogieran flores. Flores de las más extrañas a las más simples. Desde sencillas margaritas a _floripuldas_, unas flores moradas con el pico de un guacamayo en el centro. Y ahí radicaba la dificultad del ejercicio. Quien trajera el ramo más bello, pero a su vez más complejo marcaria el diez, y a partir de ese todos sería cualificados.

La primera en ponerse a buscar fue ella, la mismísima Lily Evans. Y fue en ese preciso instante, cuando recogía la primera flor, que me di cuenta de lo ciego que estaba al no haberla admirado antes.

Caminaba con suavidad como acariciando el pasto y el césped con sus pequeños y finos pies. Observaba con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, que se confundían entre tanta vegetación, toda mota de color que contrarrestara con el verde que la rodeaba.

Y descubre una flor, de color azul cielo y sonríe, sonríe... Se acerca y se agacha y dobla sus piernas . Apoya sus rodillas en el suelo y corta la flor con unas tijeras, la guarda en su cesta.

Y vuelve a levantarse, con tranquilidad sin perder el decoro, como una princesa, para impedir que su falda deje adivinar cualquier forma que no sea la de la propia falda de vuelo.

Pero aunque ella lo impida, aunque ella quiera evitarlo veo sus muslos. Sus piernas enteras, tremendamente largas, kilométricas. Redondas pero finas, como sus mismas rodillas que parecen tener el tacto de la seda. Igual también que sus tobillos, que tienen el diámetro perfecto para mi mano. Y me estremezco, me estremezco al pensar que a partir de ahora voy a soñar con besar esas piernas. Desde sus tobillos, subiendo, insistiendo en las rodillas y perdiéndome en el final de sus muslos.

Y es ahí donde me doy cuenta de que sus piernas me vuelven loco.


	2. Chapter 2

Uo! De verdad no pensaba actualizar tan pronto, aunque debo decir que tengo hasta el capítulo ocho listos. Los reviews me han dado alas, así que gracias a vosotras lo cuelgo tan pronto. Si recibo más reviews pronto tendréis la próxima entrega.

Antes que nada contestaré los review.

Sybilla.in.Wonderland: Primero GRACIAS! SEgundo te disipo dudas. Los capítulos serán cortitos más o menos como el primero. Tengo hechos ocho capítulos, en mente dos más. SI me insipiro quizás alguno más. Pero no mucho. Espero que disfrutes de la lectura! Besos! Por cierto pronto me pasare a leer tu Fic!

mimig2: Muchisimas gracias por tus elogios. Exageras! Desde luego que James la mira con deseo, al fin y al cabo el deseo forma parte de una relación, sobretodo del principio. Aqui tienes otro capítulo con el que entretenerte, disfrutalo!

Angelia Lovegood : Como al resto, Gracias por leer. Me haces realmente feliz. Son capítulos cortos, no drabbles. Es que no quiero que la lectura sea pesada, sino más ràpida y amena. Y me apetecia que fueran algo ligados, pero podrían considerarse drabbles, si se leen uno por uno. Espero que este te guste! Besos

Amira Granger Black: Muchas gracias! Y te hice caso, he actualizado muy muy rápido. Estoy de acuerdo James es tan... tan... que no logro descirbirlo bien. Los capitulos son más o menos igual de largos que el primero. BEsitos y que lo disfrutes!

Buenos Gracias a todas de nuevo. Que lo disfruten! Con mis más sinceros deseos!

* * *

2

Enloquecido por sus piernas y cómo habían hecho mella en mis sueños, decido, la mañana siguiente, que voy a dedicar ese día a observarla. De arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, estudiando todos sus movimientos.

Mi primer encuentro con ella es en el Gran Comedor, la hora del almuerzo antes de la primera clase.

Esta sentada junto a Remus, seguramente hablando de la escuela." Dios bendiga a Remus", me digo al pensar que si me siento en frente de ella, no lo tomará como una provocación.

Me siento con firmeza y saludo, con un escueto "Hola" con el que ambos levantan la cabeza. Remus responde felizmente "Buenos días", Lily suelta un bufido, no me había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que está cuando hace eso.

En pocos minutos aparece la comida encima de las mesas del Gran Comedor. Cientos de jarras con diferente jugos, desde el conocido de naranja hasta el de pétalos de álamo. Aproximadamente mil tostadas y decenas de mermeladas. Beicon y salchichas humantes, tortitas, tortilla francesa, huevos fritos, cereales, galletas, bollitos... ¿Como se puede elegir entre tanto manjar?

Finalmente me decanto, de nuevo, por un jugoso trozo de tarta de arándanos.

Lily untaba con mantequilla, primero, con mermelada, después, una tostada crujiente.

La observo al morder la tostada, con cuidado intentando que no se rompa y caiga, siguiendo las leyes de Murphy. Mastica con la boca cerrada, despacio, sin correr, saboreando. Con el segundo mordisco la dichosa mermelada mancha el labio superior de la pelirroja, hábilmente, se lo retira con la lengua, en un movimiento discreto y sensual.

Más tarde decide que un poco de tortilla francesa no le hará daño y coge un trozo del plato central. Antes de metérselo en la boca, bufa intentando que la temperatura del bocado no le abrase la lengua, frunce los labios y los saca hacia fuera ligeramente abiertos. De nuevo me doy cuenta de lo preciosa que esta cuando hace eso.

Cuando se cansa de comer - yo aún no me he cansado de mirarla- se dedica a hablar con su mejor amiga y con Remus. Conversaciones que al parecen la divierten pues no para de reír. Las comisuras de los labios se estiran, la boca se abre y una dentadura prácticamente perfecta aparece. Y sueño que soy yo el próximo que la hará reír.

La devoro con la mirada cuando su mejor amiga se marcha y ella le tiraba un beso al aire. Algo me oprime la boca del estómago cuando veo que boca pone para besar, cómo los labios se ven apretados al hacer ese inconfundible sonido que se oye al besar un niño pequeño, a un amiga encantadora o, como ella en esos momentos, al mismo aire.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que la boca, los labios de Lily me vuelven loco. Y enloquezco un poco más, si cabe, cuando esta me dedica una media sonrisa al salir del Gran Comedor para ir a la clase de Trasformaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero de todo siento la tardanza. Prometo coger mejor ritmo al fin y al cabo el ficc esta casi todo escrito aunque estoy algo bloqueada, agradecería sugerencias, me gustaría hacerlo a su gusto.

Segundo, contestando reviews...

Mimig2 : Gracias por leer y, por supuesto, por dejar review. Desde luego James es tremendamente observador y más cuando se trata de Lily. La devora con la mirada, diria que a veces se excede... Hoy uno de mis chpas favoritos!! Siento haver tardado tanto en actualizarr!! Disfrutaaa

Amira Granger Black: Gracias de nuevo y sorry por no actualizar con la velocidad que prometí. Pero me despedía de mis vacaciones que el lunes empiezo la uni y estoy histérica. Estoy de acuerdo mejor calidad que cantidad! Besos y que disfrutessss muchisssisisisisimo de la lectura!

Kaori Potter: Graciass, mil gracias!! PEro James no es un pervertido es, como tu dices, muy lindo, aunque si es pervertido no se lo diremos a nadie shhh! XD Besos y que te guste el chap!

Mariale-26: Gracias! A tus ordenes aqui tienes tu chap nuevo, espero que lo disfrutes!!

Darame: Antes de nada muchas gracias. Desde luego que los reviews me dan alas a continuar publicando así que los agradezco un montón aunque quizás mis palabras no logren reflejarlo. Disfruta!

Sybilla.in.Wonderland: Graciasss!! Estoy bien, buscando tiempo para leer tu fic que no tengo tiempo para nada!! Siento que sean tan cortitos pero si lo hago así es para que vuestra mente vuele también con la mía, no quiero escribir algo que luego os decepcione. Disfruta

Y por último... Aunque parezca repetitivo hasta cansino, que disfruten la lectura y mil gracias!

Espero que les guste, hago los chaps con mucho cariño!

3

Llevo cerca de media hora estirado en el sofá de la sala común, abrasado por el calor de mayo y muerto de asco. Treinta-y- siete grados son muchos grados para Inglaterra. En África no es nada, aquí un verdadero infierno.

Las capas están todas olvidadas en las habitaciones, las corbatas prohibidas. Todo el mundo va descamisado, las mangas de las camisas remendadas, las faldas de las chicas inusualmente más cortas, los escotes más abiertos.

El pelo largo recogido y siempre con un papel en la mano para darse aire. Así lleva Lily toda la tarde en el sillón de la sala común, al menos, desde que yo la observo.

Aunque el calor es sofocante e insoportable ella no ha podido dejar pasar la ocasión para hacer algo útil. No sé muy bien si lo que escribe es una redacción de Aritmancia o una carta, sólo se que esta concentrada, que tiene dos mechones sobre la cara y que una gotita de sudor baja desde su oreja izquierda hasta perderse más allá de su último botón abotonado, valga la redundancia . Y es ahí, cuando sigo el recorrido de esa bendita gotita, que me doy cuenta del escote que luce la pelirroja esa tarde.

No se lo hecho en cara, todas lo llevan. Tengan o no tengan pecho, el escote lo llevan al descubierto, porque el calor hace que las ropas se peguen, porque a los chicos les gusta.

Pero Lily no es precisamente una de esas, ni de las de poco pecho ni de las que lo hacen porque a los chicos les gusta. Lo hace porque esta abrasada y tiene la cara colorada.

Y de nuevo otra bendita gotita, suertuda. La dichosa gota parece desafiarme y ahora recorre, como si fuera una serpiente, haciendo eses, el cuello de la pelirroja, la clavícula, se desvía y sigue su curso por encima de un pecho de Lily para perderse entre los dos, bajo la camisa, bajo esa pieza de ropa intima que ojalá algún día pudiera ver.

Y entonces, en ese mismo instante, me doy cuenta de que, _Dios bendito!_ el pecho de Lily me enloquece.


	4. Chapter 4

Porque os merecéis más...

Besos a todas!!

4

Y como si ese día de infernal calor no hubiera pasado por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el día siguiente se planta nublado, lluvioso y frío.

Los alumnos se ciernen la capa fuerte a sus cuerpos y algunas incluso se han puesto los calcetines altos de invierno.

Lily lleva ese día el pelo suelto, inusual en ella. Larga melena pelirroja hasta la cintura, quizás un poco más largo. Parece realmente una diosa, pues su pelo parece una llama entre tanta gente con aspecto congelado y poco acostumbrado al frío en mayo. Ella no parece notarlo, aunque lleva la camisa atada hasta arriba y la falda mucho más larga que el día anterior.

Camina a paso ligero por el pasillo del quinto piso, y sus caderas y su cabello hacen el mismo movimiento. De un lado a otro, movimiento armónico, melodioso, como una canción lenta y dulce.

Y justo cuando yo me pierdo en esos pequeños bucles en los que acaba la melena de Lily ella se para. Entra la estatua de Biliverdina la Desdeñosa y el cuadro del Guerrero sin nombre. Se para para hacerse un recogido con las manos y un extraño palo.

El pelo parece desobedecerla y a los pocos paso, del apretado moño, van cayendo mechones, unos más cortos, otros más largos, que van cubriendo, poco a poco, parte de la cara y la espalda de la pelirroja.

Y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que el cabello rojo y sedoso de Lily me vuelve loco. Y porque sabe que igual que la noche anterior se perdía en el busto de Lily, esa noche se perderá en sueños donde pueda acariciarle el pelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Pronto respondo reviews, pero porque los tengo en cuenta actualizo! Por vosotras!

Un Besito

p.d. No puedo hacer más largos los chaps, perderían su esencia, al menos de momento. Pero Ahora serán un pelín más largos.

p.d.2. Disfruten y mil Gracias!

5

Si algo odio en este mundo es ver alguna chica llorar. Es algo que me reconcome, supongo que es algo que desde pequeño me han enseñado a evitar. "_A las niñas no se les pega__, pequeño"_ , " _las niñas siempre tienen razón, __James"_ y "_si no las haces llorar todo irá como la seda, jovencito_."

Tres malditas frases, consejos, quizás preludios, que le taladraban las paredes de la cabeza. En que momento del día se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Quejicus. En que momento ella tuvo que darle una reprimenda con una mirada severa, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y brillantes de ira. Y en que maldito momento el desgraciado de Severus Snape la había llamado sangre sucia por pura maldad.

Por esa maldita razón, Lily lloraba abrazada a Remus cerca de un álamo, cerca del lago. Y yo, Padfoot y Wormtail esperábamos a mi amigo un poco más alejados, lo suficientemente lejos para darles intimidad, lo suficientemente cerca para no perder detalle y verles con nitidez.

Él hablaba cerca de su oído palabras, que aunque no oían, seguro que no decían nada. Porque Remus tenía la cualidad de decir palabras que calmaban pero que no significaban nada. Onomatopeyas en el lenguaje de la comprensión, del saber escuchar y el de dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Ella lloraba, enrojecida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas brillantes por la humedad. Sólo parecía sollozar y apretar más y más fuerte a Remus. No parpadeaba, sólo cuando el cúmulo de lágrimas le empañaba la vista.

Observo de nuevo sus movimientos. Sus piernas largas, redondas y finas extendidas en el pasto. Su escote ahora tapado por la delgaducha espalda de Remus. Su boca cerrada y apretada, escondida en el hombro de Remus. Su pelo más apagado que nunca, como si acompañara a su estado de ánimo. Y sus ojos, verdes, brillantes, grandes, de pupila dilatada y expectante. Y me doy cuenta de que cuando llora se sigue viendo hermosa. Que cuando llora los ojos aún son más verdes, aún me dan más esperanza.

Y es ahí cuando me enamoro de ella. Cuando creo que los ojos de Lily me van a volver loco si me mira con la tristeza que mira a Remus. Y se que esa noche no soñare que estoy con ella, sino que soñare que no lo estoy, que estoy muerto, que no existo, lo que sea para que no vuelva a llorar.


	6. Chapter 6

Por vuestros fantásticos reviews que pronto contestaré!

Disfruten!

6

Se ha levantado con ganas de demostrarle al mundo que el comentario de Severus Snape le ha entrado por un oído y le ha salido por el otro, sin caracolear en su oído, sin hundirse en su mente y en su alma, sin destruir la amistad que entre los dos existía.

Sabe que tiene la intención de comerse el mundo. Lo sabe porque va serena, seria, a sentarse junto a Remus. Lo sabe porque lleva la corbata anudada de manera perfecta a la impoluta camisa blanca, lo sabe porque el pelo esta recogido en una trenza severa y recta. Y lo sabe porque frunce el ceño y arruga los labios. Ya no esta triste como ayer, esta enrabietada.

Esta cansada de ser vapuleada primero por Sirius y por mí, que no hay manera de que sigamos las normas. Esta cansada porque muchos apoyan a los merodeadores y la tachan de aguafiestas. Esta cansada porque Severus ha roto un poco de su corazón con dos palabras. Esta cansada porque los estúpidos Slytherins creen en las diferencias entre sangre sucia y sangre pura. Pero ella es condenadamente lista y va a demostrárselo a todo el colegio, aunque luego se pase tres horas abrazada a su mejor amiga, dos horas llorando en el hombro de Remus y una sola en el lavabo abandonado de Myrtel la Llorona.

En Transformaciones contesta todas las preguntas de la profesora sin inmutarse ganando con ellos cuarenta puntos para Gryffindor. Ha contestado sobre el nivel de peligrosidad en trasformaciones de animales mamíferos y sobre cómo trasformar una lagartija del Cairo en un abanico chino. Y todo el mundo la mira, incluso yo, con envidia porque es condenadamente lista, condenadamente inteligente y tiene una memoria asombrosa.

En Pociones termina la poción de dos horas en treinta minutos. Ayuda a tres compañeros más, entrega la redacción completa del próximo martes, gana cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y se marcha del aula cuando quedan aún quince minutos para acabar la clase y la docena de alumnos de la clase aún no sabe como pasar del cuarto paso de la poción curativa que están preparando.

En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es la primera en entregar el examen. Cuando esta por salir del aula, para ir a desayunar, la maestra ya la felicita porque tiene un merecido y excelente diez en el control, que yo , James Potter el segundo mejor en Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, veo el más complicado de mi vida.

Después de la comida, en la clase de Runas Antiguas descifra la runa del día antes que nadie. Corrige a la profesora en dos ocasiones y redacta cómo diferenciar una ruina maya de una azteca en doce minutos. Por supuesto gana cuarenta puntos para Gryffindor más ese día.

Y porque es lista, inteligente y tiene una memoria infalible me enamoro de ella. Porque me vuelve loco. Y porque yo también sé muchas cosas, puedo intuir otras y por supuesto, puedo memorizar muchas. Y por eso yo sabría adivinar que número de pie usa si me lo propusiera, sabría cuál es el mechón más largo de su melena y sabría con exactitud cuantas pecas tiene en el escote. Porque yo, desgraciadamente para ella, también soy condenadamente listo, inteligente y de grácil memoria, no tanto como ella, ni como mi lunático amigo, pero lo suficiente para saber que esa chica no se me puede escapar.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ya estoy aquí. Contesto reviews como prometi. Sólo quiero agradecerles a todas por leer y que disfurten capítulo a capítulo de la misma manera que yo al escribirlos.

p.d.1 Siento que no sean tan largos como les gustaría pero es que salen así de mi imaginación. Nunca he soportado que me impongan nada. Leo muchos fics y muchos me encantan, pero me ha pasado, ya varias veces, que un ficc sumamente genial tiene un final pésimo. Y me muero de rabia! Y aunque mi ficc no es sumamente genial tampoco quiero tener un final pésimo, así que por eso siempre lo dejo medio en el aire, para que ustedes, las lectoras, acaben a su gusto. Al fin y al cabo no se puede escribir algo bueno si nadie lo considera bueno.

Un BESO!!

Mimig2 : Te voy a hacer un pedestal por seguir de manera tan ferviente la historia. Y no sólo eso sino que lees lo que escribo ( igual que yo lo tuyo). Te tengo que dar las gracias por muchas cosas. LA primera por leer el fic, por leerlo de manera tan atenta, por leer lo que escribo aparte, por darme sugerencias y por la genial idea que me has dado LOS DETALLES DE UN POTTER esta en marcha. Aunque tardaré un tiempecito en subir. No sé cuantos serán si diez o más o menos. Ya te contaré. Espero que leas con muchas ganas los capítulos que quedan y espero y deseo ( lo digo seriamente) que te gusten. Me has animado mucho y si actualizo tan rápido es en buena parte gracias a ti. Disfrútalo!

Ariadna Black87: Gracias por leer. Me alegra mucho que a la gente le guste el ficc, aunque los capítulos sean muy cortos. Desde luego yo también estoy enamorada de los Merodeadores pero yo me quedo con James. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor! Tú A Sirius y yo a James¿Se puede pedir más? Sí... Que disfrutes el capítulo!

Lily Evans de Potter: Sólo decirte Gracias! Y que sigooooo! Besos y disfruta

Sybilla.in.Wonderland: Juro que intentaré que sean más largos pero es que me vienen así. Desde luego que Remus es un amor y para mi siempre será uno de los grandes amigos de Lily. Espero que te guste y disfrutes muchísimo del capítulo. Gracias por leer!

Dana wish: Gracias por tus alagos. Muchas gracias! De Verdad que intentaré que sean más largos lo intentaré. Disfruta!

Amira Granger Black: Te hice caso, actualizo pronto!! Gracias por leer los capítulos y gracias por los reviews. Espero que te sigan gustando! Muchos besos

Lucia Bonna: Gracias! Lo sé, me lo han dicho todas, capítulos más largos pero es que son así, mi imaginación los hace así. Además lo prefiero así para dejar el resto a vuestros deseos! Besos y disfruta!

Tatipoli¿Oye nos pedimos un James así para Navidad? XD En serio si existe un chico así qu eme lo traigan, uno a ti y otro a mi, ok? Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste la velocidad de actualización. Disfruta el capítulo!

Mariale-26: Sigo escribiendo!! Un besito y mil gracias por leer! Disfruta el capí!

Antes de dejaros ya tranquilas... DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

7

Se rasca la nariz con la pluma que le regalé las navidades pasadas. Al principio me la devolvió, luego dijo que nunca usaría nada que le regalara y ahora escribía con avidez rasgando el pergamino. Y sigue rascándose con la manga de la camisa, con la punta de la corbata, pero nada, no hay manera aparente de que ese picor desaparezca. Y me muero de la risa observándola desde el sillón rojo de la Sala Común. Porque esta terriblemente graciosa y porque acaba de estornudar con un gran estruendo, muy poco acorde con su discreción.

Frunce el ceño, arruga la nariz y bufa. Porque le pica la nariz y porque vuelve a estornudar.

Y me acerco en un momento de valentía porque es preciosa y extremadamente graciosa, y porque hoy, ahora mismo me he enamorado un poco más de ella.

Porque te rascas tanto la nariz, Evans?- Alza la cabeza y también sus cejas para mirarme.

Porque me pica. – Baja de nuevo la cabeza y sigue escribiendo dando por zanjada la conversación que tanto me ha costado abrir.

Y porque te pica? – Levanta de nuevo la cabeza, enfadada y confusa por mi insistencia.

Porque soy alérgica a los gatos. – Y yo tengo un gato. Y me maldigo por ello.

Yo tengo un gato, sabes?.– Va a contestarme pero un estornudo se le adelanta.

Un estornudo de tal magnitud que se alza de la silla y me tira el tintero encima. Y se tapa la nariz con un pañuelo y enrojece. Porque le da vergüenza mocarse delante de la gente y porque me ha manchado el uniforme de tinta, que seguramente será permanente.

" Lo siento, James. De verás que lo siento" musita intentando limpiar la tinta con otro pañuelo. "no pasa nada, voy a cambiarme" le digo tranquilizando a la azorada pelirroja.

Y subo a mi habitación. Y me desvisto y dejó toda mi ropa, la puesta y la del armario en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Y envío una carta a mis padres. Y me enamoro más de Lily. Porque ya no quiero a mi gato, porque no quiero ningún pelo de gato en mi ropa, porque Lily me ha llamado James, porque Lily me ha tocado al limpiarme, porque Lily es terriblemente graciosa cuando estornuda y cuando se disculpa.


	8. Chapter 8

Un párrafo más para las que quieran más...

Besos

8

Hoy lleva el pelo recogido y no parece congestionada, está extrañamente más radiante, más guapa. Quizás solamente soy yo, quizás es ella.

La sigo por los pasillos, un poco atrás pero sin perderla un momento de vista. Anda a paso ligero, seguramente en busca de un libro interesantísimo sobre la guerra de los Ghouls el año 745.

Un grupo de Slytherins de último curso, como nosotros, se están burlando de una pequeña Gryffindor y , sorprendentemente, también de un Slytherin.

Oh, Ya esta aquí la prefecta de Gryffindor, la Zanahoria.- Dice uno de los chicos, rubio de mirada platina, Lucius Malfoy.

Me muero de la risa Malfoy. Ahora haz el favor de marcharte y dejar a estos dos chiquillos en paz. – Pone los brazos en jarra, esperando.

¿Y si no qué?¿ Me vas a quitar cien puntos y me vas a regañar durante media hora sobre lo que debo y no debo hacer?

Es posible. Pero de verdad tengo un día muy feliz y no quiero estropearlo. Aire! – Parecida enfurecida, aunque quizás no lo estaba tanto.

¿Es que acaso te dejas avasallar por una sangre sucia, Lucius?- Bellatrix Black entra en escena con un paso ligero. – ¿No querrás que se lo comente a Narcissa, verdad?

No, Bella no.

Pues haz algo maldita sea. – Lucius asintió.

_Tragababosas_!- Pero no apuntó a Lily sino al pequeño Slytherin que tenía Nott cogido por el cuello de la camisa.

_Protego_!- Lily fue la siguiente en reaccionar. Sabe, igual que yo, que Bellatrix no se esperaba eso y que piensa poner remedio ante el estropicio del rubio.

Ante el escudo protector de Lily, todos marchan y el pequeño echa su primera babosa.

Lily sonríe, a pesar de la cara de asco que tiene el pobre chiquillo, y se agacha hasta su altura.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Amanda?- Al parecer Lily conoce a la niña de Gryffindor, que extraño a mi también me resulta extrañamente familiar.

Estábamos aquí, tan tranquilos, cuando aparecieron. Y se empezaron a burlar de mis padres porque son muggles. Y me llamaron sangre sucia, no sé que es. Pero Harry, Harry se puso muy nervioso, y saco la varita y entonces lo cogieron del cuello de la camisa, porque el rubio ese quería pegarle, y entonces llegaste tú...- Esa niña hablaba sin coherencia alguna, nerviosa y asustada. O al menos eso me pareció a mi porque Lily asintió al instante, comprendiendo.

Así que intentabas defender una Gryffindor aunque seas Slytherin? – Preguntó al muchacho acariciándole el cabello, él iba ya por su quinta babosa.

Es mi amiga. – Dice el pequeño como puede. Su sexta babosa va en camino, lo presiento.

Tienes suerte de tenerle como amigo. - Se dirigía a Amanda, que asentía. – No voy a quitarle puntos a Slytherin porque tú no te lo mereces. – esta vez miraba al chico. – Voy a llevarte a la enfermería y ya verás como eso se pasa. – Le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla al niño y los agarra a los dos de las manos para llevarlos a la sala de curas del colegio.

Y me doy cuenta que es terriblemente justa y terriblemente amable y cariñosa. Y me acuerdo de cuando esta con Remus, después de luna llena, como le trae siempre media docena de ranas de chocolate, aunque tenga un examen y aunque tenga una cita. Y como cuida a sus amiga cuando la cita de las chicas ha salido mal. O como cuida, en ese mismo instante, de un niño valiente.

Y me enorgullezco y me enamoro. Porque quiero que sea ella la que me cuide cuando me duela la cabeza o me lleva la sopa a la cama cuando este resfriado. Quiero que sea ella la que acune a mis hijos, como si ella fuera el viento y ellos un pétalo. Y quiero que sea ella la que un día, así porque sí, me de un beso en la mejilla y me diga que tiene suerte de haberme conocido.

¿Queréis que os acompañe?- No sé de dónde ha salido esa voz pero era la mía. Lily me mira, primero confusa. Luego sonríe y asiente.

Dale la mano, Amanda. – La niña me ofrece la mano libre y yo se la cojo, con prisas y con fuerza.

Cuidado me la vas a estrujar.- La niña protesta. El niño echa otra babosa. Lily estalla en carcajadas. Yo enrojezco.


	9. Chapter 9

Penúltimo capítulo para vosotras. Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Intentaré subir ya mismo el último capítulo. Aunque verdaderamente no me convence...

A disfrutar! ( Si es que se puede...)

9

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa me ha dedicado nada más verme en la Sala Común.

Ha bajado las escaleras, ya sonriendo, ha cogido sus libros de encima de una de las mesas, me ha mirado, me ha identificado, ha acentuado su sonrisa y se ha ido. Se ha ido como una llamarada de fuego que ha hecho que mi estómago diera tres vueltas y media sobre su propio eje y que mis mejillas se tiñan con el color de su pelo.

Me la he encontrado de nuevo, hablando con su mejor amiga mientras desayunan. Parece tremendamente alegre.

Te ves radiante. – No sé porque mi bocaza tuvo que hablar antes que mi sentido común. Lo estaba arruinado. Llevo meses sin agobiar, sin presionarla. Sin llenarla de bonitas palabras para que no piense que soy un adulador compulsivo y que no la valoro. Y justo cuando ella me dedica una sonrisa, cuando siento que ya no me odia, al menos no tanto, mi boquita hace acto de presencia.

Gracias. – Y ahí muero. Porque si eres bueno con ella , si la tratas como una persona, si la tratas como si fuera algo más que curvas perfiladas y mucho mal humor, si solamente la observas, ella devuelve tu atención con creces. ¿Cómo? Sonriendo.

Ella vuelve la cara hacia su amiga, siguen hablando, me ignoran. Pero por un momento, quizás diez segundos, quizás menos , me ha escuchado, me ha dado las gracias y me ha regalado otra de sus sonrisas. Y si Merlín estuviera aquí me daría la razón, porque esa chica vale la pena.

La vuelvo a ver en la Biblioteca, dos o tres horas más tarde. Esta leyendo un libro, seguramente literatura muggle. Concentrada recorre las páginas con los ojos ávidamente. Luce hermosa, frunciendo los labios, y con los ojos imparables ante una nueva frase.

Nos sentamos, Moony y yo, en la misma mesa donde ella esta. Alza la vista, nos ve, primero a él y luego a mi. Primero sonríe, luego levanta una ceja extrañada.

Yo también sé leer, Lily. – Abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa y suelta una carcajada sonora impropia de ella. La señora Pince les regaña con la mirada, ambos se disculpan agachando la cabeza.

Dudo que hayas leído mucho en tu corta vida. – Sonrío, es una chica divertida.

¿Hablamos de literatura?- Pregunto, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Los magos no escriben novelas. – Dice ella, con aire sabiondo y con una pizca de curiosidad ante mi mirada segura.

¿Quién ha hablado de magos aquí¿Tú, Remus?- Remus me mira confundido y sigue con su tarea de trasformaciones.

¿Has leído literatura muggle?- Pregunta muy extrañada acercándose más, hasta que el filo de la mesa le aplasta el estómago.

¿La has leído tú?- Sonríe de medio lado.

Realmente, a veces, no pareces un idiota.- Vuelve a sonreír y se levanta. Se alisa la falda, ante mi mirada, cierra el libro y me susurra, en el oído, cerca de ese punto dónde empiezo a perder la conciencia: Cuando sepas quienes fueron Romeo y Julieta hablamos¿ok?

¿Crees que a Sirius le gustaría morir como al pobre Mercuccio?- He sonado desafiante y seguro. Ella se ha parado y me ha sonreído.

Me ha sonreído y se ha marchado como ya lleva un tiempo haciendo.

Estoy dispuesto a regalar mi escoba, renunciar a mi capa y no volver a mirar el mapa del merodeador, si así consigo que nunca más deje de sonreírme.

Porque esa chica ha conseguido con una sonrisa que mis piernas se hagan gelatina, que mis mejillas se conviertan en llamas y que si ahora mismo, alguien me preguntara cualquier cosa, aunque fuera sobre Quidditch o sobre como gastar una broma, yo me quedaría mudo. Porque con una sonrisa ha conseguido dejar a James Charlus Potter sin habla.


	10. Chapter 10

Último Chapter... No me convence para nada... al final el final agriará la historia, valga la redundancia. Prometo epílogo pronto y ahí responderé reviews!

Espero que os guste...!

10

Testarudez impropia de su inteligencia. Eso demostraba Lily al no dejar que lo ayudara. Ni valentía de Gryffindor ni orgullo de fémina, sólo cabezonería pura y dura.

¿ Me vas ha dejar al menos que te vea la herida?- Pregunto por enésima vez.

Qué no Potter. Qué la Profesora Mc Cornack te pida que me acompañes no implica que me hagas de enfermero. Au! Escuece. – Lily mantenía tapado, con un pañuelo, el grueso corte que se había hecho en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando un bichejo, del que no sabía el nombre, le había cortado su mano de piel blanca y nívea.

Rotundas negaciones que denotaban que Lily no iba a ceder, ni ella ni su orgullo de mujer que se vale por si misma. Testarudez insensata, testarudez de estúpidos.

Maldita sea¡Qué no te estoy pidiendo ir a Hogsmeade conmigo, sólo quiero ayudarte!

Lo que faltaba es que me pidieras una cita ahora.- se tocaba la herida con cuidado.

¿Hacemos un trato vale?- La mire con rabia, astucia y pesadez.

¿Qué tipo de trato?- Cómo siempre no confío en mi.

Te dejo dos opciones. O te llevo a la enfermería sin rechistar o... – La acabaría llevando a la enfermería.- ... tendrás digamos... que besarme. ¿Qué escoges?

Siempre tan estúpido Potter. He dicho que iré sola e iré sola.- ¡Maldita sea! Sólo quiero que le vean esa herida.

Pues entonces tendrás que besarme. –No iba funcionar pero podía intentarlo. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y no hay más esperanza que en los ojos de Lily.

Desde ese día adoro lo testadura que es Lily. Bufa y se acerca, alzando la cabeza y poniéndose de puntillas. Cogiéndome con la mano sana la cara, para que no me aleje – como si fuera a hacerlo...-.

La miro y me mira. Me mira con un brillo en los ojos qué nunca antes había visto, se muerde los labios cómo nunca ha hecho y me doy cuenta, en ese mismo instante, justo antes de sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo, que aún me quedan muchos detalles de Evans de los que enamorarme.


	11. Epílogo

Bueno todo tiene un fin, aquí ha llegado el de este ficc. Tenía pensado contestar reviews pero casi todos los que seguíais este ficc seguís ahora "los detalles de un Potter", así que no es una despedida del todo. De todas formas unas gracias especiales para estos últimos reviews de RociRadcliffe, luna712, Blue Ewilan Camille, ivenus-valens, caathee, Sybilla.in.Wonderland, mimig2, darame, Lucia Bonna, Mariale-26, Lily Evans de Potter y todos los que habéis dejado un review alguna vez, o simplemente os habéis leído la historia.

Sólo me queda agradecer de nuevo, decir que os espero en mi otro ficc y esperar que os guste el epílogo, esta hecho con mucho cariño.

Con esperanza,

**HRHED**

**Epílogo**

**Besos**

**Primer beso: " Lily en pura esencia"**

Fue un toque ligero. Sin profundizar. Un roce leve que me causó hasta cierto mareo.

Su brillo en los ojos indescriptible hasta el momento. La mordedura del labio inferior con vergüenza. El color rojo de sus mejillas.

Cierro los ojos. Siente. No quiero olvidar, quiero recordar para siempre el calor de esos labios. Ella se separa. No abro los ojos, aún. Vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Respiro hondo, ella lo nota.

Abro los ojos. La miro. Ella no quiere cruzar la mirada. Le levanto la cabeza con un toquecito en la barbilla.

Eso ha sido... eso ha sido... – Y a James no le salen las palabras.

Un beso.-

Responde con una sonrisita de lado. Vuelve a morderse el labio, provocadora. El brillo en sus ojos se mantiene, me enciende. Se marcha ondeando la larga cabellera roja a su paso. Las piernas no la traicionan, se mantienen rectas, no tropieza. Es cabezona, va ir sola a la enfermería. Es inteligente, aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar. Es dulce, sabe dulce. Es buena¡Dios, sí que es buena! Pero esta vez no es graciosa, es sensual, atrayente, sexy. Y su pecho... su pecho no sé, pero el mío va explotar ¿Cuándo dejará de latir tan rápido?

**Segundo beso: " Contra la pared"**

Le guiña el ojo, se toca el pelo y se muerde el labio. James ya sabe lo que quiere Lily.

Se levanta de la mesa del Gran Comedor exactamente dos minutos y medio más tarde que ella. Hay que mantener el secreto. El secreto de esos besos furtivos llenos de pasión en el vestuario, el armario de las escobas, la sala de los menesteres...

Sigue sus pasos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que con seguridad esta vacía. Sube las escaleras tras ella, hasta su propio cuarto. El cuarto de los chicos, el más ansiado por las muchachas y, a su vez, el más vedado.

Cuando abre la puerta ella esta apoyada contra la pared. Esperándolo, ansiándolo, se lo dicen sus ojos repletos de una lujuria que nunca había visto en ella. Lo había visto en otras chicas, deseosas de tenerlo entre sus manos, de poder besarlo, acariciarlo. Pero nunca en Lily. Ella era fina, recatada, paciente. Besaba con quietud, casi con miedo. Roces lentos, caricias suaves.

Pero Lily no parece estar así esa vez, cuando él cierra la puerta tras de si. Lo agarra de la corbata y se lo hecha encima, sin tener en cuenta que la pared tras ella no le va dar tregua cuando James no quiera dejarla ir. Porque ese día es ella la que no quiere marcharse. Ese día ella no va detenerse si James no lo hace antes. Ese día Lily Evans va a llegar hasta el final, porque lo ha decidido, y porque no soporta más el bajarse ahí, una estación antes.

Y le besa con una pasión indebida para una señorita, prácticamente no le besa, le muerde los labios, la lengua. Le da igual que al cabo de dos horas su piel suave este irritada por la barba de un día de James.

James sabe que ha llegado el momento. Que ella le ha abierto una puerta para no cerrarla jamás. Que ahora ya confía en él. Que ahora será suya del todo. Que ahora es él quién debe tomar las riendas. Que ella ya ha dado el primer paso y él tiene que marcar el camino. Y ahora, justo es él, el que siente miedo.

Miedo a no hacerlo como debe, miedo a no darle lo que quiere, miedo a no ofrecerle todo lo que ella se merece. Y su corazón da un vuelco y Lily separa las piernas y lo encaja entre ellas. James gruñe, Lily gime. Y por fin dejan de ser Potter y Evans, y son sólo James y Lily.

James siente que no va poder mantenerse en su papel de caballero andante cuando ya ha dejado de serlo. Cuando ya ha cogido a Lily de la cintura y la alzado en el aire para que ella enrede sus piernas en su cintura. Y ya no hay corbata, ni camisa, ni jersey con ribetes dorados y escarlata.

**Tercer beso: ****"Si"**

Cuando James entra ese día en el cuartel esta nervioso, histérico, al borde la locura.

Oye las risas, amortiguadas por las paredes, de Lily y Remus. Y sabe que es ahora o nunca. Sabe que cuando está con Remus, Lily es suave, tenue y comprensiva.

Entra en la sala aún con el abrigo puesto.

¡Hola James!- Remus le saluda acompañado con un gesto. Lily sigue riéndose por algo que le ha contado Remus y no puede articular palabra.

Hola chicos. ¿Estás bien Lily?- Lily esta al borde de quedarse sin aire, morada como una uva.

Hola, hola.- Se aclara la voz, por fin. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es tu día libre¿no?- Y suelta una sonrisa, regalándosela sólo a él, una vez más.

Sí, bueno, en realidad no vengo a nada relacionado con la orden. – Remus y Lily se miran interrogantes, en ese lenguaje que han aprendido y que sólo ellos dos conocen, ese lenguaje de ellos dos que aún, después de tantos años, a James le revuelve el estómago y le hincha la vena de los celos.- Es que tengo que hablar contigo.

A bueno, si tienes que hablar con Remus me marcho, ningún problema. – Lily se alza y James quiere decir algo, pero Remus se adelanta.

Sea lo que sea podrás estar delante. Quédate. – Remus le suplica y ella se le acerca y le da un beso muy sonoro, muy cerca de los labios, como los que le da a sus amigas, como si no pasara nada, como si un roce de labios accidental entre Remus y ella sea como una anécdota divertida que contar. Y James se pone rojo de rabia, aunque sabe que no debe, e intenta decir algo.

Así aprovecho, tengo que hacer unas compras. Hablad tranquilos.- Y Lily se le adelanta. – Nos vemos luego, cielo. – Y ella va a darle un beso en la mejilla, o en la boca, eso es lo de menos, porque la para antes.

Es que quiero decir...- Remus le interrumpe de nuevo.

Lo ves. Quiere que te quedes. – Remus vuelve a usar algún gesto del lenguaje entre Lily y él, y ella se gira para decirle algo.

Qué no! Que me marcho. No seáis pesados. – Y James se indigna porque prácticamente no ha dicho nada desde que ha llegado.

Tú eres la pesada por no quedarte. – Remus se alza para intentar convencerla. – Además... – James le interrumpe.

Además nada!- Si no le dejan hablar no le queda más remedio que gritar. – He venido a hablar contigo Lily, no con Remus. – Y Lily se gira de nuevo hacia Remus, cuando este se levanta para marcharse, seguramente para decirle que puede quedarse. – Y no, Remus, no puede quedarse.

¡Vaya tontería¿Porque no va a poder quedarse?¿ Qué vas a decirme para que él no pueda estar delante? No lo entiendo.

Que te cases conmigo. – Y Lily abre los ojos, mucho, mucho, enseñando ese color verde tan característico. Remus traga saliva despacio, se mueve despacio, cierra la puerta, tras de si, despacio. – Quiero... Quiero que ... quiero pedirte... – Y a James no le salen las palabras porque tiene un nudo en la garganta que no le deja hablar. Le sudan las manos por el calor, la vergüenza y los nervios.

Lily respira hondo, como antes de una misión peligrosa, como antes de un examen difícil.

Aprieta los labios y rompe a llorar como una niña chica.

A James no le da tiempo a verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque ya la tiene encima, susurrándole al oído "sí, sí, sí", como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula de una poción milagrosa.

Y de milagroso tenía que tachar el beso que le había dado a continuación. Quizás no fueron los labios suaves de Lily o el olor a lavanda de su pelo. Quizás, sólo, subió al cielo durante unos instantes porque Lily Evans iba a convertirse en su esposa.

**Cuarto beso:****¿Y tú que piensas?**

Cuando James entró ese día en su casa y no encontró a Lily en ella, supo que algo no marchaba como debía.

La buscó por todas partes, y eso quela casa era bastante grande.

Espero un poco, alrededor de una hora, para llamar a su familia y a sus amigas, pero al parecer tampoco sabían nada de ella. Contactó con Sirius, Remus y Peter que tampoco tenían idea alguna. Incluso se presentó en el cuartel de la orden, pero allí le anunciaron que Lily llevaba un par de días sin aparecer y que no debía hacerlo hasta las semana siguiente.

Cuando volvió a casa estuvo tentado de llamar a la policía y al ministerio, si no lo hizo fue porque una voz melodiosa como la de Lily soltaba improperios a voces desde el cuarto que compartían.

¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?- Y Lily oculta algo tras de si, mostrando una de sus sonrisas más inocentes.

Nada. – Y se delata ella sola. Porque aunque siempre fue inteligente, también fue muy inocente. – Digo, nada no hacía nada. No me he metido en ningún sitio, he estado, aquí, aquí en casa.

Ya. ¿Se puede saber qué escondes?- Y James se pone las manos en la cintura como si fuera una madre a punto de regañar a sus hijos.

¿Yo?- Y Lily se hace la loca, la distraída, como si pensara que James es tonto. Aunque sabe que no lo es.

¿Es que hay alguien más aquí?- Y aunque la pregunta lleva un tono retórico que Lily entiende a la perfección enrojece hasta las orejas, como si ocultara algo.

¿Aquí¡No! Solos tú y yo, nadie más. Somos una pareja, dos. – James extrañado alza las cejas con un gesto que no da lugar a duda, no la cree.

¿Quién diablos aquí¿Y qué narices guardas?- James intenta acercarse y ella salta a la cama para que no la pille, tira algo al suelo.

Nada de nada. No hay nadie más. – Y mantiene esa cara de inocente, de niña que no ha roto un plato en su vida, aunque la basura este llena de añicos.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Y se sube a la cama y la coge de las muñecas y ella ya no tiene nada en las manos.

Te dije que no tenía nada.- Y ella le saca la lengua, James sonríe divertido.

Maldita pelirroja. – la tumba en la cama y empieza hacerle cosquillas por el cuerpo, cosquillas que acaban en una guerra de cojines.

Cojín a la cara de James, cojín a la cara de Lily, la espalda de James, la espalda de Lily, el pecho de James, la tripa de Lily...

¡No¡En la tripa no!- Ha gritado con un horror y una angustia que a James le hace pensar que no ha medido su fuerza aunque estaba seguro de que si lo había hecho. Lily se siente y se tapa la tripa en un instinto que hasta hace poco no conocía.

¿Te he hecho daño?- Balbucea entre extrañado y asustado.

No es eso. – Y Lily le mira directamente a los ojos y recoge del suelo, lo que antes ha tirado, para tendérselo a James. – Toma, ahí tienes la respuesta.

¿Y esto es...?- James mira y remira lo que le ha dado y él no ve nada de anormal en lo que parece... un bolígrafo quizás. No tiene ni la más remota idea.

Es un test de embarazo. – Y a James se le agrandan las pupilas de tal manera que no se observa lo almendrado de sus ojos.

¿Eso quiere decir que estás embarazada?- Lily hace rodar los ojos y bufa, y a James le parece realmente preciosa cuando se desespera.

No, quiere decir que me he roto un pie tres veces. – Y James aún piensa por un momento que le está diciendo la verdad, y que ese aparato sabe que Lily se ha torcido el tobillo en tres ocasiones. – ¡James¡Por Dios! – Lily no sabe interpretar la cara de James. - ¿ Y tú que piensas¿ Estás enfadado¿No te hace ilusión?

Shhh. Calla. – James deja el bolígrafo, o lo que sea eso, a un lado y se levanta de la cama de un bote. – Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Sirius para contárselo. – Se le agranda la sonrisa y empieza a botar por el cuarto mientras con la mirada busca el teléfono que usa Lily para hablar rápido con los muchachos. – Díctame el número ese.- Y Lily lo mira feliz desde la cama con un cierto deje de decepción en los ojos.

Marca 0, 7...- Y James la interrumpe.

Aún sigues creyendo que lo celebraría antes con ellos que contigo.- James cuelga el teléfono y en Lily desaparece el brillo de decepción. Se levanta de la cama y salta, literalmente, a los brazos de James, para darle el beso más tierno de su vida.

A James le fallan las piernas y se da cuenta de que ya puede decir que forma parte de una nueva familia. Abraza a Lily con fuerza y le hace dar vueltas, con ella encima, por el cuarto.

Se da cuenta de que la pelirroja va a ser la madre de sus hijos y siente cierto recelo. Celos absurdos, pero que al fin y al cabo los siente. Porque su retoño va a quitarle un montón de tiempo para disfrutar con ella.

Lily parece darse cuenta y susurra en su oído: "Aún quedan nueve meses, y una futura madre necesita mucho cariño, muchos mimos, muchos, muchos..."

Y James recupera la sonrisa porque sabe que los labios rojos de Lily siempre serán para él. Que el olor a lavanda de su pelo sólo lo puede oler él. Y que él contoneo grácil de su caminar sólo puede, en pleno derecho, admirar-lo él.

**Último beso: Un cuento acabado en ****ever****after**

Ese día pasaron una mañana en grande. Con Remus, Peter y Sirius en el campo. La tarde, Lily la dedicó a cocinar y cocinar decenas de galletas, comprar bolsas enteras de chocolatinas y caramelos y no olvidar ni un detalle en la decoración para Halloween. Mientras, James permanecía con Harry y pintaba su propia cara con aspecto infernal para asustar a los niños que vinieran pidiendo " truco o trato".

La noche de Halloween estaba próxima a su fin cuando James apareció en la cocina con una capa negra para asustar a Lily y a Harry. Lily le golpeó con la cuchara de metal y Harry rompío a reír en carcajadas dulces.

¿Es que nadie me respeta aquí, o qué?- Jame se quitó la capucha y puso los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

Dile a papá que es un payaso, cariño. – Decía Lily intentando que Harry articulara palabra moviendo la boca de una manera muy extraña, gesticulando al máximo.

Debo estar muy enamorado de ti para que me sigas pareciendo preciosa. – Lily golpeó el brazo de su marido y cogió al niño en brazos.

Yo sólo estoy contigo por el dinero y por... – Miró la entrepierna de James y se mordió el labio.

No me esperaba eso de ti, pelirroja. – Dijo con mirada de seductor observando como Lily mecía a Harry.

Nunca abandonarás el apelativo "pelirroja"¿verdad?- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Nunca querida zanahoria. – Sonrió.

Eso si que no. – Y frunció el ceño para después tirarle el paño sucio de la cocina.

Te vas a enterar- Se puso la capucha de nuevo. – uhhh..- Y comenzó a perseguirlos.

Lily llegó corriendo al comedor y dejó al niño en su parque para poder correr con libertad y que James no la atrapara.

Cuidado no corras mucho y te des con el marco de la puerta. – James paró en seco y observó el marco que estaba tres palmos por encima de su cabeza, miró a Lily con cara de confusión...

Cornamenta...- Y se puso rojo hasta las orejas para no dejar de perseguirla, sin tregua, mientras Harry reía divertido.

A Lily sólo le dio tiempo de dar tres vueltas al sofá cuando James se le tiró encima, literalmente, y la asaltó con su arma más preciada, una dosis de cosquillas.

Cuando Lily consiguió liberarse del abrazo, ahora ya más amoroso, el ruido del pisar de la gravilla del jardín la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Un poco tarde para más niños. – James se alzó también y corrió la cortina de la ventana para ver quién era.

Es él Lily. – La cara de James mostraba un terror que Lily no había visto nunca. – Coge a Harry y sube, yo le detendré.

Estás loco, no voy a dejarte aquí. – Lily cogió su varita y James se giró en redondo.

Sube, maldita sea. – La voz de James sonó ruda, grave, autoritaria. Lily cogió a Harry que miraba alternativamente a sus padres sin entender. – Pelirroja – Lily se giró antes de subir el primer escalón. – Te quiero.

Lily corrió hacia él con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Le besó. Trasmitiéndole cierta paz inexistente. Le abrazó como pudo, con Harry en brazos. James acarició la cara de ambos, una caricia dura y persistente que pretendía que durara eternamente. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que marchara. Ella asintió, dejando un lado su cabezonería innata, haciéndole caso sabiendo lo que significaba para el uno y para el otro, sabiendo lo que significaba para Harry.

Yo también te quiero.

No hizo falta ni que Lord Voldemort abriera la puerta, el hechizo de muerte la atravesó. Impactó en el pecho de James y lo hizo volar hacia atrás para descansar en el final de las escaleras.

Lo último que pudo ver cuando sus ojos se cerraron fue el destello de una melena pelirroja, lo último que pudo escuchar fue un grito aterrador de la suave voz de Lily, lo último que pudo oler fue el aroma a lavanda de su pelo, lo último que tocó fue su mejilla cálida e inundada de pecas, lo último que probó fueron los labios suaves de Lily. Sabía a la perfección que Lily abandonaría un momento su sensibilidad para pensar en los demás, para pensar en Harry. Hubiera dado su brazo a torcer para asegurar que Lily estaba haciendo trabajar su mente a marchas forzadas para recordar lo que fuera que hubiera leído en un grueso libro de alguna vieja biblioteca. Sabía, de sobras, que abandonaría el contoneo grácil de sus movimientos al caminar para apostar por una pose más ágil que la hiciera huir más rápido. Y sabía que en el pecho de Lily estaría acurrucado Harry hasta el final, o al menos hasta que el tiempo se lo permitiera. Un sinfín de detalles que le confirmaron que nunca había estado enamorado de nadie más que de ella, que le confirmaron sus ya inexistentes dudas, Lily Evans había sido suya desde el principio. Y lo sería por siempre jamás.

**FIN**

_**Los detalles de una Evans**_

**Por: HRHED**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes y la esfera espacio temporal donde se recrea la historia pertenecen a J.K. ****Rowling**


End file.
